First Christmas
by KatherineKent
Summary: Clark and Lois spend their first Christmas together married and remember their real first Christmas.


**Short summary** : Clark and Lois spend their first Christmas together married and remember their real first Christmas.

* * *

><p>Lois snuggled up in the crook of Clark's arm.<p>

"Mmmm," she sighed.

Clark smiled down at Lois. "Happy?"

"Very." She turned her head and looked up at him. Gazing into the eyes of her husband she saw the love sparkling in the deep blue. It was impossible to keep her mouth from twitching and turning up into a giant smile. He smiled back at her. Lois drank in the smile; Clark's smile. It lit up his whole face. Whenever he smiled at her like that her heart swelled. She could visualise that smile in a second whenever she closed her eyes. His lips spread out wide and waited for a second then they opened, his beautiful white teeth visible, when he couldn't contain his emotions any longer. If she looked into his eyes at that point they sparkled. They were sparkling now.

"Merry Christmas Lois," he said.

"Merry Christmas Clark," she replied. He dipped his head and touched his lips to hers. She sighed immediately and he responded by deepening the kiss. She parted her lips a little and tasted the deep, woody red wine on Clark's lips. He brought his hand up to her cheek and held her while he nibbled her lower lip.

"Clark," she moaned.

"What is it sweetheart?" he whispered back, in-between sweet, feathery kisses trailing down her cheek to her neck.

"Oooohh," she sighed again.

Clark started lowering her backwards onto the couch. His hand trailed down her neck to her chest and she felt her heart start to race. Lois lifted her legs just as she felt her back touch the seat.

CRASH

Clark sprang up and Lois followed, glancing around. Clark stood up quickly and dragged Lois to her feet.

"Wine," he stated. Lois's foot had caught the wine glass that Clark had balanced on the edge of the couch.

"Oh no, it's gonna stain terribly." Lois groaned. Their new cream sofa now complete with red stains. She ran into the kitchen to get a cloth. Clark didn't follow. She turned to look at him. He was staring at the stain.

* * *

><p>"I thought it would match your nightlight." Lois tipped her head and grinned at him. Clark glared at her, the bane of his existence; Lois 'army brat' Lane. Looking back down at the just-unwrapped present in his lap he mentally stuck his tongue out at her.<p>

"Let's see sweety!" came his mother's voice. He lifted up the Elmer Fudd alarm clock and smiled wryly. Martha Kent laughed delightedly and smiled at Lois. Clark narrowed his eyes. _She should take my side_, he thought. _What is it about Lois that brings out this 'parenting instinct'?_

At that moment his father walked in from the kitchen. "Here you go," he said while holding out a small glass of red wine. "I thought we'd properly celebrate your first Christmas with us Lois, I'm sure a small glass will be ok."

"Thanks Mr K," she said and gave a sincere smile. Taking the glass she shuffled her bottom backwards on the couch then sank into the cushions around her. "This is sooo much better than mess food and drunken army carols," she turned to look at Clark. "Even Smallville here can't lower the score I'll give this Christmas." He glared at her again. _Why does she always have to put me down? _ "That turkey was definitely worth ten points all by itself Mrs K." She closed her eyes and sighed, as if imagining eating the Christmas dinner once more.

Jonathan passed a glass to Clark. "A toast then." Clark watched as Lois opened her eyes and sat back up.

"Sure," she said and lifted her glass.

"To honorary family members." Jonathan lifted his glass and looked at Lois. "Always welcome." He smiled.

Everyone lifted their glasses and drank. Clark mumbled into his glass as he sipped. "Yeah, always welcome to leave!" he whispered sarcastically.

Lois snorted and glared at Clark. She obviously heard. Suddenly she started coughing uncontrollably and the glass in her hand started shaking as her body wracked. When she finally stopped Clark noticed that the red wine had spilled out over the rim of her glass and left splashes all over her white trousers.

"Smallville!" she looked up and glared at him.

"Me!" he raised his eyebrows and pointed at himself in complete mock innocence.

Clark laughed and turned to look at his wife. "I was just remembering another red wine spill." Lois frowned at him in question.

"The first Christmas you stayed."

"Oh yes," Lois laughed as she remembered. "Come on, we need to deal with this stain."

* * *

><p>Lois sighed and raised an arm to indicate the mess around the kitchen. "I guess we should clear this up," she stated. Clark came up behind her and snaked his arms round her waist. She felt his head beside hers, his breath tickling her ears.<p>

"Leave it. I'll do it later." He kissed her behind her ear then snuggled into her neck. Lois leant herself backwards into Clark.

"That's not fair. We should clear up together."

Clark spun her round to face him. "But I can get it done in a second, leaving more time for ... us." His pause before the word 'us' put delicious, dangerous thoughts in her mind.

"Smallville," she squeaked in a high voice. "That's cheating." He wiggled his arms with her in his embrace.

"Well, you know how I like to cheat." He grinned.

"You're just one big cheater."

Clark raised his eyebrows. "I'm the cheater?" he queried.

* * *

><p>"You lost so you have to clear the dishes," Lois shouted delightedly. When an argument had broken out over who was to tidy Lois had suggested a game of Poker to settle it. Clark's ridiculously pathetic hand had absolutely no chance of winning and that was proven when Lois placed a full house down in front of him. "Off you go then. Sparkly clean kitchen for your mother, please?"<p>

He glared at her and stood up. In the kitchen he rested on the counter and let out a silent scream. Clearing, washing, drying and tidying in super-quick time he was about to enter back into the festivities in the other room when he realised his mistake. "Aaargh." He punched the wall, causing it to shake slightly. "How am I going to explain this?" He turned away and walked back into the kitchen then sat down on a kitchen stool to wait out an appropriate time.

Clark had his head in his hands when Lois came running in two minutes later.

"Hey, Smallville, just checking that you are polishing the silver," she teased then stopped in stunned silence. "Whoa! Did you cheat or something. How ...?"

Clark shot his head up, eyes wide in terror until something she said registered.

"Cheat?" He opened his mouth in shock. "Oooh, you cheated!" It all made sense. She had suggested Poker. She had shuffled and dealt the cards. She had won.

Lois looked all flustered and when she answered she stuttered. "What ... me ... Never ... I never cheat." She gulped then turned and exited the impossibly clean kitchen immediately. Clark followed.

"Yes, I get it now. You cheated to get out of the chores." He grabbed her arm to stop her. She swivelled round to face him.

"Ok, yes." She looked a little contrite but had a steely determined tone to her voice. "I cheated. But I prefer to think of it as using my imagination. Which is more than can be said of you."

"Huh?" Clark shook his head not understanding.

"That pathetic attempt at a Christmas present you got me." She raised her eyebrows in dramatic disappointment.

"What's wrong with my gift to you?" Clark spoke quietly with a warning tone.

"Come on Smallville. Smelly stuff ... for a girl ... no imagination." Lois turned and flounced away.

Clark caught up to her and stopped her again. "You take all the hot water when you shower, I'm just stopping you from taking all the soap too."

* * *

><p>"Ok, so we both like to cheat." Lois put her arms round Clark's waist and squeezed tight. "But I like it."<p>

"Yeah." He smiled. "And you liked my present this time."

Lois rested her head on Clark's chest. Nibbling her lower lip she then got a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "So, Clark. Where's your present?"

"What?" he replied, shocked.

"Come on, what have you done with them?" She looked up to see an innocent face. "I know you've put them somewhere." Lois suddenly gulped in a breath in shock. "You're not wearing them already are you?"

Clark pushed away from her, looking disgusted. "What? No! Elmer Fudd underpants. While I appreciate the humour and the nostalgia, Lois, you'll never get me to wear them."

* * *

><p><em>I'm dreaming of a White Christmas<em>

Bing's slick voice washed over them as they danced in front of the fire. Clark put his arms round Lois's back and she dropped her head to his chest.

_Just like the ones I used to know_

Lois closed her eyes and remembered.

* * *

><p>Lois pushed the eject button on the CD player cutting of the soppy sound of Bing Crosby.<p>

"Hey!" came Clark's annoyed voice.

"Come on Smallville. You can't tell me you're seriously enjoying this sappy stuff. We need some real music." Lois bent down again and placed a Whitesnake album in the slot. Having changed into tight blue jeans after spilling the wine she felt the material over her backside. She had this sixth sense that Clark was watching her so she wiggled her bottom and then heard a strange sounding cough. She smiled to herself then stood up.

As David Coverdale's voice blasted out of the speakers Lois started jiving around the room.

"Lois," Clark's voice interrupted her. "My parents have gone to bed," he stated as he strode over and turned the volume down. "And I can't go to bed till you do." He glared at her.

Lois knew that she should go up to bed, to Clark's bed, so that he could settle down for the night on the couch but she just loved to annoy him. Something about the looks he gave her when she needled him. She loved looking at that face. Jiving closer to him and swaying her hips she smiled playfully.

"Can't handle a late night? Awww, is Cwark a tired wittle wabbit?" Lois continued the Elmer Fudd theme.

Clark grabbed her by the arms and stilled her. An intense, serious look on his face made her stop.

"Look, you've already taken my room, don't take my sanity."

Lois felt her heart quicken strangely. Clark's fingers gripping her arms were tight and strong. She felt short of breath and at that moment she noticed where they were stood. Clark's eyes followed hers and he looked up to see the plant dangling above them. They glanced back down at each other in shock and stared, unable to move.

Moving almost simultaneously they pushed away from each other.

"Eew, don't even think it Smallville," Lois cried out in disgust.

"Don't flatter yourself Lois." Clark turned away. "I'd sooner kiss a Wookie," he said sarcastically. _God, she drives me crazy_, he thought.

"Bad analogy, Clark. Leia secretly did want to kiss Han." Lois put her hands on her hips and looked at him. _Or was it?_

* * *

><p>Lois smiled as she felt Clark's hand travel down her back. He squeezed her bottom. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and nodded his head upwards. She followed his gaze and noticed the dangling plant. Wrapping her arms around Clark's shoulders she pulled his mouth down to meet hers. His lips were sweet and tender, his arms gentle, yet strong. As he increased the pressure she felt her legs turn to jelly. She sighed into his mouth and he swept her up into his arms.<p>

"Ooooo, you drive me crazy." She opened her eyes and looked into the baby blues above her.

"So," asked Clark. "How have you enjoyed your first Christmas, Mrs Kent?"

"It's been Super ... Mr Lane," she giggled. Clark frowned at her and dropped her. When her bottom hit the floor she shouted out. "Ow. Hey! It was just a joke." When she heard laughing from behind her she turned around to see Clark grinning. "Why you ..." Suddenly she found herself back in his arms, under the mistletoe. His mouth was assaulting her senses; demanding; taking; giving. Her knees gave way again as she surrendered to his kiss. She felt her heartbeat racing, heat growing in her body. Lois responded to Clark's kiss wholly and completely. This was where she wanted to be, always. In Clark's strong arms, in his safe embrace. Clark pulled away slowly and Lois gazed dreamily into his eyes.

"I think it's time to draw our first married Christmas to a suitable close." She knew her desire was shining in her eyes, just as it was in his.

"I totally agree." Lois felt herself drifting as Clark lowered his mouth once more. As they floated, slowly, up the stairs to the bedroom Lois wondered if she'd ever get Clark to actually wear his Christmas present.

THE END


End file.
